I Miss You Syoarankun
by ShadowSakari
Summary: Song-fic. One page onli.


I Miss You, Syoaran-kun…

Plot: Song fic. Sakura can't get Li out of her head. Two years have pasted since their last meeting. She still remembers him and she longs to tell him her feelings but will he ever think the same about her when he is back? (Sakura is 12 and Syoaran is 13; I dunno if that's correct, but in this fic, it is.)

Sakura's P.O.V.

Dear Diary,

It's been at least two years since I've seen Syoaran-kun. I miss him so much. Has he forgotten about us already? I haven't. Mei Ling wrote me a letter that Syoaran-kun and herself are coming back to Japan! But, I'm afraid to even see Syoaran… but I really miss him. Even Kero-chan misses him… Please let me have courage to see him next week…

Sincerely,

Sakura Kinomoto

A week later…

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

I watched as Syoaran-kun and Mei Ling walk into my middle school, Haruai (Haru-eye)(made up, suppose to be: Spring love. And it is almost spring time) Intermediate school.

"Go on Sakura-chan! This is your chance!" Tomoyo said as she pushed me toward the entrance, right behind Syoaran.

"Tomoyo-chan! I can't!" I cried in a low whisper. Tomoyo sighed. She put on a small smile.

"I know you two are destined to be together." She said in a dreamy voice.

'Tomoyo-chan is just like always…' I thought. 'Syoaran-kun…is she right?' I watched as Syoaran walk inside the school. I just stood there watching him leave. "Syoaran-kun…"

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

"Alright everybody, I would like you to meet our new student, Li Syoaran!" Mr. Natsubi announced.

"S-Syoaran-kun…?" It was just like our first meeting…. I clutched my skirt and looked at my feet.

"Please take the seat next to Ami please Mr. Li." Mr. Natsubi called. Ami sat behind me. I heard his footsteps approaching. His pace was slow. I dared not look at him.

I took as much courage as I could, "S-Syoaran!" I looked up hopefully to see him look at me. But he wasn't there. He had already sat down next to Ami-chan. I looked sadly at my reading book. Had he already moved on? Did he really forget? "Syoaran-kun…" I whispered to myself.

_'Cause your everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I fell asleep as Natsubi-sensei was teaching reading skills. The only thing that flooded my mind was Li. He was always there for me… no matter what. Flashes of memories came into her mind. Every bit was about her and Syoaran. The time the captured the Time card… The time when we went to the fair… He was always there.

"Syoaran-kun…" I whispered.

-Out of Sakura's P.O.V.-

"Syoaran-kun…" Sakura whispered. It was already the end of class. Li had walked past Sakura and she whispered 'Syoaran-kun' shortly.

'Sakura…' Syoaran thought to himself. He sighed as he turned away from her sleeping state.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I woke up after words to a smiling face of Tomoyo-chan.

"KYAA!" I shouted. My chair flew back and hit the floor as I fell on the ground butt-first. "Itai… ano, Tomoyo-chan?" I questioned as she helped me up.

"Sakura! You slept through class! Come on! It's lunch time already!" She giggled as she ran out of the room.

"OI! Tomoyo-chan! Wait for me!" I scrambled out of the classroom after Tomoyo. But as soon as I ran out, I met the floor again. "Itai…hmm?" I looked up to see no one other than Syoaran!

"Gomen" he said and left. My heart stopped for a second. He truly doesn't remember. Tears swelled my eyes.

"Gomenasai…" I whispered loud enough for him to here. I ran to the opposite direction of the hallway.

-Out of Sakura's P.O.V.-

"Sakura-chan…" Syoaran whispered. He walked the other way from her. 'She hates me for leaving her… I'm sorry Sakura-chan'

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

-Sakura's P.O.V. again-

I sighed as I clenched the wire fence of the school roof. Tears escaped from my eyes as I looked up to the sky… "Syoaran-kun…" I whispered.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice came from behind me. I twirled around to find Syoaran-kun. I gasped and made a run for it. I ran toward the exit to go downstairs that was behind Syoaran.

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Before I could make it, a warm hand grasped my wrist. I clenched my hand into a fist. I tried to pull away but I just couldn't. Syoaran had a straight face on with sorrow filled eyes. But mine were full of tears.

He pulled me into a hug. My hands clenched his uniform shirt as his arms wrapped around my body. I looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine.

I loved the moment. I wanted us to be like that for eternity.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

"Aishiteru Sakura!" He shouted as his grip tightened. I smiled as I wrapped my own hands around him.

"Aishiteru… Syoaran-kun…"

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

"I missed you Sakura…"

"I do too."

They stayed up on the rooftop reminiscing about the events past.

(They skipped classes . lol)


End file.
